


You Are My Superhero:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Comic, Comic Book Shop/Comic Book Shops, Comic Book/Comic Books, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were watching Charlie enjoying the comic book, & just being a kid, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are My Superhero:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were watching Charlie enjoying the comic book, & just being a kid, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Kiddo, You can read for a little awhile, I want you to take a little nap, You had been up since dawn, & running around, Okay ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to his son, Charlie Williams, who was on his bed, & reading the comic book about his dad, & favorite uncle.

“Okay, Danno, I will”, The Little Boy answered sweetly, & he went back to his reading, Danny was smiling, as he watched his son, & enjoying the innocence that is surrounding him. Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, was standing at the doorway with a smile of his own.

“It’s just amazing to watch him enjoy everything in his life, Every time that I watch him, It just brings me so much peace, & I am glad to witness it”, The Five-O Commander said with a content sigh, as he thinks back to the last time, that he found peace like this.

They let him be for awhile, The Shorter Man stopped his lover for a second, & kissed him passionately, leaving them both breathless for a couple of minutes. Til, Danny said this to him with a smile, as they looked at each other.

“You know that he already has a hero, You are everything to that little boy,” The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was feeling happy at the moment, He felt like a lucky man, & was getting everything that he deserved.

The Former Seal blushed, & said, “I love him too, He is everything to me too”, & they embraced, shared another kiss, this time, A sweeter one. They cuddled & snuggled against each other, as they went to their room, where they are gonna take a nap too.

As they settled in, & were ready to go to sleep. “You don’t need any superhero powers, & a lair, You are a hero for our modern time, You are my superhero too”, The Blond said with an exhausted yawn, Steve smiles, & said, “You’re mine too”, They fell into a wonderful sleep, & rested for the rest of that afternoon.

The End.


End file.
